Untitled
by MirrorKisses
Summary: Sometimes words just aren't enough


**Untitled:**

Sometimes words aren't enough

* * *

_'Rain, rain go away come again some other day'_

He sang the song over and over again,tears trailing down his face now,his fists curled on the window ledge."Marco?"A soft voice came from the other side of the room,holding a hint of hurt and sadness."Marco please answer me"

_'Rain Rain go away'_

The tune continued over and over again,the only two verses of the song that he could remember."Why won't stop raining?"He asked,confused as he tapped against the windows,tracing his finger with the raindrops as they slid down.His breath making little smudges here and there.

"Marco," The person chose thier words carefully,"It's not raining-"

Marco snapped his attention towards the person,sighing before shaking his head."Why won't stop raining?Is there anything that you can do to make it stop?"His voice had a somewhat sadistic edge to it as he said it.

"Why,is there something wrong with the rain?"The woman asked calmly as she edged closer to Marco,a needle hidden behind her back."What's the matter sweetie?"

"The rain!"Marco hissed angerily,putting his hands over his chest and breathing out again,"It hurts"

"Maybe it would be better if you laid down and got some rest,you have had a long day and all."She coaxed again,moving closer.

"No!"Marco snapped before calming himself and pointimg out the window to stair at the rain again."It's mezmorizing" He whispered.tracing the raindrops again.He suddenly started crying again as he turned away, his nose bleeding."What do you have behind your hands...what is that?"He asked,studdering again as he blinked and looked around."Where am I,oh God what the hell is this place?"

The nurse pushed a button and began to speak."Dr.Saunders please come to room 319,it's happening again.I think a level 6 this time".Marco's eyes flickered wildly around the room,his nose still bleeding and the sound of heavy pounding metal music blasting in his own head."Wha- what is happening to me?"He groaned as he slipped to the floor,still clutching his chest,tears spilling down his eyes along with little trails of blood from his nose.A doctor bursted into the room carrying something, a whole bunch of nurses following behind as the pulled out a needle again and began to walk towards Marco slowly."We just need you to stay still for 3 minutes honey"The voice said calmly again,Marco looked up to a head of red hair.

"Ellie?"He coughed out,and it was all the time they needed before Marco was being held down and some type of red liquid was being injected into his veiws.He screamed in pain for the first few minutes before setteling down,still crying though and going back towards the window,sulking and bleeding and sobing before humming that tune again.

_'Rain Rain go away Come again another day'_

The red head leaned against the door and blew a few strands of hair from her face."How many more days is he going to be like this?How many more days is he going to suffer!"

"Don't yell at me Ellie,I'm doing everything I can but how the hell am I supposed to know what's going on when I don't even know what's going on in that head of his.I'm sorry,but I've never seen anything like this before,its like he just shut down before it had happened."The doctor explained as Ellie flintched.

"Well then do something about this or I'm going to take him out"Ellie stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and staired at Marco,who was looking out the window,where there was no rain,and rubbing his fingers against the window glass."What the hell is he doing anyway?"

"Oh,he thinks that water is the soul reason why he's like this and therefore hates it,but also is the reason why he loves it so much.I don't know,he doesn't have his memory flashbacks like he used to,now whenever they do happen he just convulses and jerks around until it's over.That-"He paused to point to the blood now trickeling down his nose still,"Or he'll get a nose bleed"

"So what is he now anyway?Demented?Dead?On the brink of death or is he?"Ellie asked

"Autistic"The doctor concluded,"On a whole different level.He can understand us but doesn't respond as a normal child would,he talks in terms of the past,or of suposed people that he has created in his mind.There is a procedure that he can use,but it's risky...like 69 precentof the people who do it die."

Ellie casted a look over at Marco,who had a lazy dream look on his face,his nails now digging into the class."And that would be...?"

"That would be distructive behavoiur.ASD children need, and demand, absolute consistency in their environment. A slight change in any routine—in mealtimes, dressing, taking a bath, going to school at a certain time and by the same route—can be extremely disturbing. Perhaps order and sameness lend some stability in a world of confusion.Has Marco lost anything that may have been constant?"Dr.Saunders asked slowly.

"Yeah...Dylan"Ellie whispered lightly.But not light enough because at the mere sound of his name he dug his nails deeper into the glass until it shattered and cut his hand."Shit,I think I've struck a chord"

"No- no this is good.We can use that to bring Marco back,atleast try before the procedure...but we only have a year Ellie,before I have to move onto my next paitent."He explained as Ellie watched a nurse tend to Marco's bloody hand,also pressing a tissue to his nose."Son of a bitch" He kept muttering,trying to hit the window again.

"So where do we begin?"Ellie asked.

"We can't do anything now...but we can try hypnosis.It's stupid sounding but it works,I don't want to give him too much of the medication before he gets hooked on it" He said softly,sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Tomrrow then"Ellie said sighing,"Let him get some rest"

She glanced over at Marco who was whispering that song again,rocking back and forth and pointing into a void of nothingness.

"Tomrrow then..."


End file.
